Dragon of the Setting sun
by SettingSun897
Summary: This is a High School DXD fan fiction about a third dragon king who is the orange dragon, otherwise called the Dragon of the Setting Sun.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon of the Setting Sun

The young man smiled as he walked along the street, moving slowly as if he had all the time in the world. He arrived at the pavilion which was situated at the top of a small hill that overlooked the small city below him. Smiling softly as if he seemed far beyond his age, he crossed his arms across the fence that surrounded all the pavilion except the entrance. He was fairly tall at a height of around six feet (1.8288 meters) so he was able to see above the snow-white fence that only came up to his waist. The sun was setting that evening. The light filtering through the few clouds in the sky as it slowly fell beyond the horizon, creating an orange hue in the sky. The young man continued to smile his soft smile as he just silently watched the bright orange sky slowly turn darker shades of orange until the sun finally set beyond the horizon to leave just the lights from the small city below him as the only objects lighting up the night. He took a deep breath and straightened himself and put his arms by his sides as he turned around to leave. A man in a business suit with dark smooth hair, standing a couple of inches taller then him was standing at the entrance of the pavilion. When the young man saw this new person, the new man walked towards the young man. The young man saw this new man was roughly in his forties and he seemed very muscular underneath his business attire. The men both sat on a bench under the pavilion.

"Calix", the older man started "You're going to have to make your move sooner or later." He said in a deep smooth voice and turned to look at Calix. Calix stayed quiet for a moment as a slight breeze blew his blonde hair across his forehead. He looked the older man in the eyes with his brown eyes.

"I will make my move when I decide to old man. When the time is right I will make my move." Calix responded in a neutral voice and he looked back for a second to where the sun had set before looking back at the old man. The older man let out a sigh.

"I am doing this for you more then anyone else. You need someone with you before they find you. You may be strong but once the rest of the worlds find you, you won't be alone ever again whether you want to or not." The old man had no malice or threatening tone, he was speaking the truth. If anyone from any of the worlds or kingdoms discovered his existence they would try to recruit him, and when they failed, because Calix would never say yet, they would try to kill him as he posed a threat.

"I know you are. You're the only one who looks out for me. I'll try and speed up as I find someone." Calix responded, knowing this small utopia he was in wouldn't last forever. The old man smiled sadly.

"I know you enjoy the peace and quiet. We all did. But when it all comes crashing down I want you to be safe. You are one of us whether you want to be or not." The older man's pocket buzzed as his phone lit up. "My presence is missed. Make your move, Dragon of the Setting Sun." The old man disappeared in a column of dark fire, leaving no trace he was ever there. Calix stood up and closed his eyes for a second then opened them, a new look of determination in his eyes. He had to make a move and soon. He walked out of the pavilion at a brisk walk back down to the small city below to begin his hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon of the Setting Sun Chapter 2

Calix walks back into the small town below him and walks among the streets that are now lit up with bright signs and street lamps. He had his hands in his pockets, yet he strode onwards like he knew exactly where he was going. A loud bang was heard, yet Calix didn't even flinch as he rounded a corner just as a second shot was fired. As Calix rounded the corner a shorter man wearing a black hoodie ran head first into his chest. The shorter man fell over, a clattering noise could be heard as a gun was skidding across the sidewalk out of his hand. The man fell on his ass and looked up to see who he ran into. Calix looked down with an intense glare at the man knowing he was the one that fired the shots. Calix took a hand out of his pocket as he scanned the surrounding area noticing no one and seeing no cameras. He created a fireball in his free hand, starting out small at first it quickly grew in a matter of seconds. The smaller man looked terrified, yet Calix looked unfazed as he threw the ball of fire at the man. The man didn't have time to scream as the flames ate him up, bones and all, not leaving a trace of him ever being there. Calix looked down the ally way and saw a body lying in a large pool of blood. Sighing, he put his hands back in his jean pockets and walked over to the body. This was the person he had come looking for. Kneeling, he placed his hand on the body of the young woman and the wound magically healed. The woman groaned and turned to face Calix as he knelt above her.

"I-I'm ok?" the woman asked as she felt the patched-up hole in her stomach.

"Well, not exactly. Follow me and I'll explain everything." Calix responded in his normal neutral tone, standing up and walking away as he put his hands back in his pockets. The woman stood up and followed, half out of her own will and curiosity and the other half felt like she didn't have a choice. She was not short at a five foot eight inch height so it was easy for her to see Calix and keep her blue eyes firmly locked on his figure as they wound through the streets until they reached a small, two story house. Calix pulled out a key and unlocked the door as he walked inside. He sat down in the, what appeared to be a living room with a couch and two chairs across from it. He sat in the chair and spread his legs apart as he finally relaxed in the comfort of his home. The young woman's brown hair finally stopped blowing as she stepped inside, closed the door behind her, and took a seat on the coach.

"W-What's going on and who are you?" the woman asked in a frustrated tone.

"I am Calix, your new master. And I brought you back from the dead." He said calmly. The woman felt several emotions all at once. Fear, Anger, Disbelief, all ran their course through her body as she works through the shock of what was said, but deep down, she somehow knew he was telling the truth.

"More specifically, I am the orange dragon emperor, and I have finally made my first move." Calix cracks a smile as he thinks of what is to come and already knows who to go after next.


	3. Chapter 3

"You see, heaven, hell, and pretty much any god you've ever heard exist, Crystal." Calix explained to his new servant. "I am a devil, but definitely one of the nicer ones. Us higher up devils can make a team or family by resurrecting dead people with powerful abilities. But you see, we can only have so many servants."

"Well, how many can you have?" Crystal asked, feeling a strange sense of calm around her.

"Well servants take up a chess piece. For example, you're a pawn." Calix grinned at her as he explained what was happening. He then suddenly stands up to his full height, putting his hands in his pockets and chuckles slightly. "Looks like its time to get my next servant. Follow me and watch my back." Calix walked out of the house with Crystal on his heels. They walked under a tall bridge and a body of another woman was laying on the pavement of the street, covered in the pool of blood and twisted at angles so grotesque, Crystal looked away and vomited in the street. Crystal continued to look away as Calix walked over to the new body of the woman and touched her forehead. Her body mended itself and slowly looked more like a human body then that of a ragdoll. She sat up and looked around, seeing Calix's face she yelped slightly.

"Who are you?!" She asked and scooted away from him. Crystal walked up behind him and looked at the newest member of house Revan.

"I'm Calix, your new master. I brought you back to life." Calix said casually, as if it was easy enough to believe. Crystal walked over to the thin woman and helped her up.

"Let's just say we are here to help." She smiled at the woman and the woman leaned into Crystal for support. A person dressed in all dark blue with a smiling mask jumped down behind Calix with a sword drawn and ready to stab him. Crystal released the woman for just a second, pulling something she felt was behind her as a bow and quiver of arrows materialize out of thing air on her back. Taking the bow and three arrows, she fired all three of them at the newcomer. The masked figure jumped and twisted in mid-air after landing, aiming to pounce on Calix. Calix then grabbed the figure by the throat faster then either Crystal or the new woman could see. The figure dropped the sword and Calix brought the person in front of him.

"Tell your master to piss off. These are my servants, and this is my territory so says the orange king." Calix growled, seething anger in his eyes. His hand lights up in orange flames as they eat away at the masked figure. The screams could be heard from under the mask as the flames consume him. Calix then hurls the masked figure over buildings and out of eyesight. He turns back to his new servants.

"Alright… Let's go home, shall we?" He asks, turning around to walk back to his house.


End file.
